


Seven O'Clock

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning Kisses, Serenade, Waking Up, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Who doesn't love Usher in the morning?





	Seven O'Clock

Jefferson carefully set Madison’s phone back on the night stand, having turned off the alarm a mere minute before it was set to go off. He crept around to the other side of the bed and gingerly crawled back under the covers, already gone cold on his side but warm where Madison lay. When he reached the other man, he took hold of the collar of Madison’s pajama top then tugged it down to reveal his neck, careful not to touch Madison’s skin prematurely. He leaned in then, finally making contact, first with his nose, then his roughly stubbled cheek, and finally his lips. He continued to kiss and nuzzle there in a slow, steady motion until Madison let out a small groan and began to stir.

“What times is it?” Madison asked, voice hoarse, though Jefferson suspected he already knew; Jefferson certainly didn’t make it a habit to wake Madison up for no reason.

Jefferson hummed against Madison’s neck to test his voice, then answered in song. “ _It’s seven o’clock, on the dot. I’m in my drop-top, cruisin’ the streets._ ”

Madison scrunched up his shoulders and groaned again. 

Undeterred, Jefferson continued. “ _I’ve got a real pretty pretty little thing that’s waiting for me. I pull up! Anticipatin’. Good love! Don’t keep me waitin’._ ”

“Thomas,” Madison protested verbally this time.

Still Jefferson pressed on. “ _I’ve got plans to put my hands in places I’ve never seen, Babe, you know what I mean._ ”

Finally Madison dissolved into laughter, rolling over to face Jefferson. “Can’t say there are any of those left, and if you don’t want us to be late for work, we don’t have time to find out.”

Jefferson grinned at Madison, then pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I know, hon. I was just messing around.”

“That much I know,” Madison said, shifting up into a sitting position. He stretched a bit, pulling a face as he did so. 

Watching this morning ritual, Jefferson was well aware of the goofy smile that had taken over his own face. 

Madison flashed him a grin then, like a second sunrise in a single day. “On the other hand,” he said, “what are your plans for seven _pm_?”


End file.
